


gone

by princess_writes



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_writes/pseuds/princess_writes
Summary: There is no greater pain than losing a loved  one, Abby and holtzmann can vouch for that.





	

Holtzmann sat in Erin's chair, spinning around slowly trying to attempt to have fun but it fell flat, she couldn't help it. She touched the neatly stacked papers reading Erin's perfect handwriting its so Erin she couldn't help but smile, it was a sad smile but a smile none the less. She picked up the picture frame that sat neatly in the corner, a picture of her and Erin on their first date, she had taken Erin to the planetarium. 

_"Can I take the blindfold_ _off?"_

_"Not yet hot stuff in a momento"_

_"Ow, did you just run me into a wall?"_

_"No...maybe your taller than me its hard to steer" holtz slowly lifted the blindfold letting Erin a just to the light, watching the girl closely to gage her reaction._

_"A planetarium?"_

_"You like?"_

_"I love."  Erin turned planting a kiss on the blonde's cheek. They spent the rest of the day in the area with shooting stars, sure holtzmann wanted to sew the other exhibits but she was content with Erin watching stars race across the sky, well screen whatever._

_"Make a wish hot stuff"_

_"It already came true"._

Holtz set the photo face down in the box with Erin's other personal belongings. It hurt to stuff everything that once belong to Erin on a cardboard box..but it hurt worse seeing the things laid out in a space the physicist once occupied.

" almost done holtzy?" Abby laid a hand on the blondes shoulder, sure Erin's death had hurt them all but holtz had taken it the hardest. The blonde barely looked up, her hands had found Erin's phone.

"She use to lose this thing everywhere, we would find it in the weirdest places from her just laying it down, once we found it in the freezer." Abby smiled softly remembering when she had found Erin's phone in the microwave after the redhead had heated up leftover pizza. 

"Abby?"

"Hm?"

"I miss her.."

"We all do holtzy.. We all do.." Abby wasn't sure how she would live her life without her best friend before she had hope Erin would come back and she did..but now..now if Erin came back they would have to capture or bust her. Abby doubted any of them could go through with it probably just letting ghost Erin run free. Erin had died in the worst of ways, the building they were busting in had collapsed trapping Erin under thousands of pounds of rubble, when they had finally gotten her out it was to late..she was without a heartbeat. 

 

 

_______

 

"Hey er, its been a year now..and it still hurts..I Dont think it will ever stop. Its not the same without you. Ghostbusters aren't a thing anymore, we couldn't go through with it anymore, we miss you...I miss you." Holtzmann kissed the top of the headsrone returning back to the car where Abby and patty were waiting. They had traded in the ecto-1 for a small car that fit the three of them, and Kevin of course.

"You okay holtzy?"

"I'm...better." 

There at Erin's headstone sat a transparent form of Erin Gilbert watching the love of her life go back to her best friends. It wasn't easy but Erin looked forward to their visits each having a moment with her, it made being dead not so dreadful

"I miss you too holtzy.."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I cried like a baby writing this, this is by far the hardest thing I've ever written


End file.
